


Spriteflip

by holtcest



Series: I Wish You Could See The Wicked Truth [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Existential Angst, F/M, Holtcest, Incest, Loss, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtcest/pseuds/holtcest
Summary: Katie is still high with adrenaline when she’s leading Matt around the expansive halls of the Castle of Lions, taking him through the training deck and along the outer curve of the ship; they talk about everything she’s been doing since joining Voltron, but one of her stories makes Matt pause as they enter her shambling mess of a bedroom.





	Spriteflip

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on tumblr: 
> 
> Watching Season 4 episode 3 when Matt is being dragged around the Castle of Lions...Can we get something like a fic that talks about these feels? Especially when Matt realizes Pidge was in a different reality? Please?

The Green Lion lands on Olkarion with all the force of Katie’s rumbling excitement; anxiety thrums through her in steady beats alongside her heart. It’s hard not to be thrilled that all of her newfound friends get to meet her brother who, until his disappearance, had been her only friend. (And  _more_  than that; but she will keep that secret guarded as long as possible; losing the people she’s close with  _isn’t_  her idea of a good time.) Introductions go smoothly (even as her heart skips with jealousy when Matt makes a show of how beautiful he thinks the esteemed princess is), and they chat for just a moment before Katie’s tugging her brother along through the gargantuan entrance to the ship she’s called home for the better part of two years. 

The first stop is the Control Deck, where she proudly shows off her spot and her control panels, tours him about the spaces everyone occupies and boasts about her Lion and accomplishments. Matt gives satisfactory ‘ _oohs_ ’ and ‘ _ahhs_ ’ where necessary, and she swears that she can almost hear pride mixed with his enthusiasm. So much to show him in such little time-- they’re a whirlwind of color as they pass through other parts of the Castle. 

* * *

 

Katie is still high with adrenaline when she’s leading Matt around the expansive halls of the Castle of Lions, taking him through the training deck and along the outer curve of the ship; they talk about everything she’s been doing since joining Voltron, but one of her stories makes Matt pause as they enter her shambling mess of a bedroom.

The two of them are snuggled up on her bed (projects and books pushed to the edge of the mattress), her head resting on his shoulder as she recalls going into an alternate reality. Where the war had ended before it truly began, and Matt’s not sure why he doesn’t believe her until she talks about the shady, unethical methodology of that reality’s Alteans. It makes his stomach twist that she was so  _close_  to that danger, that if they hadn’t been careful enough, none of them would have made it back into  _this_  reality, and he would have lost her for good. The arm he’d had slug around her middle tightens, and she must’ve noticed because she pauses in her story, looks up at him through his own glasses (and god, she looks  _so much_  like Matt used to), and asks him what’s wrong.

For a few long moments, he doesn’t answer. While he was proud of her for making friends, for becoming such an important person and kicking ass, part of him is fit to burst with worry. Katie’d always been smart, quick to think on her toes and committed to whichever cause caught her fancy, but that never stopped him from worrying about her safety. Because while the former was true, this new, older version of his sister is nearly reckless, hot-headed and rash. So many things could go so wrong--

“Hey,” Matt snaps out of his panic, blinking a few times to clear his vision. Katie’s turning his jaw towards her, forcing their eyes to connect. “You’re spiraling.”

“It’s just that...” He doesn’t know how to tell her his woes-- and frankly he’s worried she wont acknowledge them. “You’re... headstrong, even when that’s dangerous. Guess I’m just worried you’ll get sucked into a situation you won’t come out of, and I won’t be there to help you.”

Silence stretches out until it’s thick in the air around them, until she’s let go of his chin (he almost chases her touch) and looks at a pile of  _something_  in the corner of her room. “...I guess I can be reckless, yeah. But that’s why my team backs me up. We’re all in this together, we look out for each other.” 

Matt lets go of the breath he was holding, slumping against the wall of the cozy little nook her bed rests in. “Right, right.”

Katie presses further into his side, kisses his shoulder through padding and under-armor and fabric. “I won’t be getting into trouble  _all_  the time, much less alternate reality trouble, okay? You’ll always be able to get to me.”

For a while, this is a comfort. Even after they rescue their dad, after defeating Zarkon and going through so much trouble just for a little peace. Even when reports of Voltron going missing come in, he figured that they might’ve just been laying low, or slipped into another alternate reality or some such. But as weeks turned to months turned to years, and still no sign of any paladins or the Castle of Lions turns up, he has to face the facts.

His sister his gone, and all he has left of her is memories.

Matt grows out his hair, until one day he looks in the mirror and realizes how much like  _Katie’s hair_  his own looked.  _It’s only fitting_ , he guesses, tying back the longest of the strands.  _That I honor her like this, the same way she did for me._

The rebellion goes further underground, and he weeps for a girl that no longer exists.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send a request over to holtcestsims.tumblr.com if you want a holtcest fic, I love writing for them.


End file.
